


WHUT HAPPENS IN LONDON..

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #london #sex #love #beautiful, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: After the London tour...a bit of love.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 1





	WHUT HAPPENS IN LONDON..

I get to take you home...  
Full moon and they've just made it home for their night in London..and someone's mind is in the dirt.  
“Wow, this has been a night to remember..” Link comes in and puts the keys on the kitchen table, Rhett follows...  
“The concert went amazing, that's it we've broken in London, looks like we might come back”  
“We did a great job”  
“Speaking of Jobs... normally, i'd be saying “hey baby” to Jessie.. I miss Jessie... Rhett says as he hits the closed door, his hands in his hair. Link pulls him up from the door and towards the bedroom “Hey man, won't be long till you're back with her. Till then let's have some fun...”

Link comes into his personal space after a long night filled with being by him, making music, getting under his skin, ripping at his clothes... and i am first to look down to those pants he's wearing and notice he's hard!....there's no mistaking thAt bulge, I got goosebumps.  
“I know I have been a little unorthodox”  
I laugh “a Little?” I say  
He makes a noise of agreement  
I couldn't help it, I just wanted to have fun with him, but the barrier of being best friends stopped me. However it didn't stop Link.  
His fingers reach up to rub down my neck... & those blue eyes just gazing at me, hooded, lusty.. breaking the silence between us. “Are you still wearing them pants?” he said that ! The thing about Link is he is an animal no matter how much he gets he always wants more..  
“planning on it”  
“why don't you take them off?” What got into him!  
He's heading down my beard to my neck, his head and lips move closer, “you smell like heaven” He whispers close to my ear. It rings in my groin. I lick my lips, that ghosting breath making me so weak.. he's always teasing, he tried to lick my ear, he nearly kissed me with pasta, he licked that deodarant up like he knew what he was doing! he purposely bumped our noses, he made me rip his clothes off on stage, need I go on.. he's always making the moves, at least until I got him trapped with a foot massage. So i'm not surprised when he tells me “Let's play a game, where i'm not entirely straight tonight”  
All I do is smirk and nod. I want to believe he's not entirely straight too, I've known him my whole life, we're two peas in a pod, to him i'm a brother, but then he goes and says that? Do I accept it? I have accepted that, and i've seen the way he looks at me. Still, I don't think he will make a move while he's at my neck, it's me making him feel it is so wrong, it is so illegal, but crazier things have happened. Then, I feel wet.. his tongue licking and then the dirty little thing is sucking my neck, and it's not wrong, doesn't feel wrong to my dick it's been 35 years and seems so obvious too, something is up with us...  
“I'm not going to stop you.. it's gonna be up to you, i'll still be here tommorow..”  
“I don't want to wait. What do you think about doing this now?” “What are you thinking we're gonna do” He's grinning, and chuckling, he's sin.  
“I know what you want..” I say  
“Do you mind if you take off my pants?” he says  
Best friends be damned.. I am all over him, stripping him, but it's nothing like i've ever seen, as his shirt comes off over his head. It's sliding off in one smooth motion, as the lights illuminate all the muscles in his body. The lights are dripping off him like the lights were on stage, all the clothes leaving him dropping to the floor and i'm taking it all in, with his eyes on me.  
And I watch him, fire in my eyes as I open up his pants. My hands barely controlling themselves, i've let them loose all over his body.  
I have unzipped and unbuttoned him. He's looking at me bashfully and he is pushing his pants down.  
“I've seen you watch me tonight, your greedy eyes upon me...” he says to me. I cant control the way I speak. “I was watching you.. up on the stage, shaking your hips..i'm not the only one that wants to be with you tonight..those screams out in the audience, that whole audience wanted you” and then his hips are currently pinning me into the door. “..and you don't Rhett?”  
This is not me, i'm not Rhett I am this animal wanting to pick him up and carry us from the door. “I was hoping to have this time alone..to show what I can do for you.” His dick is pushing into my pants, so bad!  
the bulge obvious, and he's savouring it. “you're So bad!” He moans. His hand travelling slowly down to my hard dick, and he's noticed, i'm frozen... the air surrounding my dick constricted in my pants is hot still. I feel myself swell with his every move. I'm looking at his naked form he's on me, all around me ripping my clothes off, am I breathing? He's really got me going making me crazy like what's going on in his pants. Those nimble fingers getting at my clothes my shirt off, pants unbuttoned and fallen at the floor and his teeth down at my boxers, he's rubbing my dick. “This is a fat dick Rhett” I turn him around and push him to the door with a growl “Keep your hands off it” That fat dick is pushing him into the door, his tongue sticking out. That long tongue, I picture it licking the rim of my boxers with his thumb going down inside the rim.. “with pleasure” he says. he's in my bones! I picture his tongue slipping inside the gap and feeling my dick on his tongue and man, it feels so good, my dick at his lips fingers digging into his hair, squeezing the puff of hair. Link pushes the fabric around the boxers with his mouth so my dick pops out.. my dick poking out around the boxers.. why does he do this to me, really exploring what he's found. His mouth opens a little and I'm letting out a deep breath I was holding.. “wow, Rhett, I didn't know what to expect” his face is close to it, inspecting it, then makes his wide mouth open further. He looks up into my eyes as if searching permission, I nod and his mouth encloses around my shiny dick head, my eyes widen, i'm throbbing, if I wasn't hard before I am now. I can feel myself pulsing...i'm watching him take it in and pop it out.. how could I look away, why would I miss this? He's licking his lips, what could bring me to a faster finish. “I'm tasting you. You ever think about this Rhett... the wet hot feeling of mouth on flesh.”  
My green eyes blazing, “every night”  
Link gets further excited and his tongue moves out towards the smooth head again and dips into the slit...  
“Back for more?”  
He's licking and tasting all around the smooth head his hand creeping to the base.  
“Are you gonna fuck me?”  
Link gets down into the doggy position on the floor  
Rhett walks around him and kneels  
“I'm gonna fuck you sO good..” and I spank his ass.  
I can't take it. I'm biting him, my throbbing dick at his puckered rosebud “wow, we're really gonna do this..careful i'm tight!” I'm panting, I grunt and slip my dick inside.  
He's whimpering, he's just feeling it for the first time  
“Dang right, you are tight!”  
I'm moving slowly and feel as the ring of muscle takes the dick a bit at a time, he screams, he loves how dirty he is right now bottoming out for his best friend. until I push and he jerks upwards with a loud moan  
I bite him on the neck and pull out and push into the crack between the cheeks I don't look down I just keep my eyes on him I just guess the place im supposed to be thrusting “harder” I slip him further to the floor and grip those ass cheeks so I can really pound him, my beard scratching his chin as i'm kissing him, holding his ass..  
“pounding you so hard..”  
I lick my lips and roll over, pulling him down on top of me, I  
couldn't stop looking at you.. your ass looks delectable on stage, in my hands...  
I thrust up into him, banging him so hard.  
I'm so addicted to the way he's bouncing up and down on me. He licks his lips, coming up,  
I grip his dick “You're so rock hard..”  
He juts his hips out. “Yeah I got a big dick.. dont I”  
Its his rumbling growl deep in his throat, that gets me, my dick eats his ass in my hands. Ramming the spicy ass, rough into his hole like its the apocalypse and he's my only means of sex. If you'd be thinking of that in the apocalypse.  
I jack-rabbit him as he is moaning low and rubbing my chest, I pull him to me and kiss him my dick swirling in his ass, feeling how hot his hole is. It makes me wild, I'm taking his flesh walls and destroying them....  
He's biting my lip and tongue fucking my mouth I can tell he's fully into this, how he's feeling, but he's always been good at expressions;  
“faster, faster oh Rhett i'm gonna.... ohhhhhh”  
I piledrive him, as he holds my chest and I hold his hips... I've got myself all inside him and he's making it amazing, I pick up his dick and rub it as if it's covered in chocolate, and he remembers how that felt to him and it reins him in I can feel him getting closer and closer he shuts his eyes and screams my name as he explodes all over my chest and hand... and “i'm cumming” I growl that sets me off my dick exploding up in his hole and I pull out gradually feeling cum drip down the front of my thighs..  
“Fuck, that was amazing!!”  
“I'm glad you approve”  
“Can we do that again tomorrow”  
“That's fine but i'm sleepy now”  
“I'm gonna get you to bed..”  
“Thanks Link”  
Link helps Rhett up and they go towards the bed...  
“Anything for you buddy, goodnight”  
“Goodnight..I love you”  
“Ditto” End.


End file.
